The present invention relates to compositions and methods useful for administering a therapeutic component to a human or animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and methods which are very effective in facilitating administration of medication through a cornea of an eye.
Prior art compositions useful for administering medications into the eyes are generally effective, although they often have certain shortcomings. For example, these compositions typically require relatively frequent administration and/or relatively high concentration of the medication since they are often rapidly washed away by the natural processes of the eye. Frequent administration and/or high concentration of a medication may contribute to certain unwanted side effects.
There remains a need for new compositions which provide effective and/or efficient delivery of medications, such as therapeutics, into and/or through the eyes that can be conveniently used, for example, periodically administered over acceptably long intervals of time and/or at reduced therapeutic component concentrations.